Him
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Howard Stark se crée un fils. Il le pense, le monte de toute pièce, l'invente ; c'est son fils, Tony. Steve se méfie de ce fils artificiel, créé pour la SSR, pour l'aider à accomplir sa mission. Mais un être humain qui a tant perdu ne vaut peut-être pas plus qu'une machine qui a quelque chose à lui offrir. Et à qui il peut, peut-être, aussi offrir quelque chose.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

**Rating : K. Très fluff dans son genre même si un peu moins au début.**

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (si l'on peut dire)**

**Note : Déjà, un remerciement spécial à Lady Lawy pour son service de bêta-lecture/commentatrice tout à fait appréciable. J'ai bien l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié ! Et faut dire que ça me manquait ! En tout cas, voici un OS dont les idées et le brouillon trainent depuis pas mal de temps (l'été en fait), et qui a été approfondi après que j'ai vu le film _Her_, de Spinke Jonze (d'où je tire un moment particulier), d'où le titre d'ailleurs : un gros hommage à ce film qui bien que particulier dans son genre est un vrai bijou.**

**En tout cas cet OS me permet de rendre un hommage plus petit et personnel au personnage d'Howard, que j'adore et à qui il me tardait de rendre justice (et je trouve que c'est minime… On règlera ça plus tard !)**

**Enfin, j'ai changé des éléments des films Captain America : The First Avengers (que j'ai cordialement détesté… Rien ne va, sérieux ! Ce qui sauve le film ? Howard, Bucky et Peggy) et bien sûr Avengers. J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Howard avait fait aménager cette salle au fin fond des locaux de la section spéciale de réserve. Il s'y était enfermé en affirmant avec véhémence que pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait être dérangé, même si le monde brûlait ou que l'Allemagne ripostait avec une armée de morts vivants. Même si on ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, on s'était plié à sa volonté. Parce qu'on se pliait toujours à la volonté d'Howard Anthony Stark, peu importait à quel point ses demandes pouvaient être loufoques et étrangement formulées. Sauf que l'on était toujours en guerre. Et que parfois, un génie de l'ingénierie n'était pas de trop. Surtout quand on faisait partie de ce qu'on appelait la « Section Spéciale de Réserve », et même si l'Allemagne n'avait pas lancé sur eux une armée de morts-vivants.

Steve frappa à la porte métallique, peinte en ce vert caca d'oie militaire qu'il commençait sincèrement à abhorrer, et tendit l'oreille. Même derrière cette épaisse cloison, il pouvait entendre le bruit caractéristique du fer à souder. Ou alors, c'était une perceuse. Dans les deux cas, peut-être que Stark ne devait pas être approché. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Steve ne risquait rien, alors, même si Howard avait le cube cosmique en main, le soldat pouvait faire face.

« Howard ? » Appela-t-il, une fois, deux fois. Finalement par-dessus l'imbroglio de bruits mécaniques qui s'échappaient de la pièce, il entendit la voix du milliardaire qui l'autorisait à entrer. Ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'il avait presque fini. Autrement, il l'aurait chassé comme il avait chassé tous ceux qui avaient tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui ses derniers jours. Seul Jarvis, son majordome, avait parfois le droit à ses bonnes grâces, mais il ne restait jamais bien longtemps en plus d'être tenu au secret professionnel. Steve poussa la porte :

« Howard, commença-t-il, Peggy vous cherche pour... »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient avec autant de force que s'ils voulaient prendre toute la place sur son visage. Steve avait beau avoir grandi, gagné en force, en musculature et en courage, il se sentait parfois toujours comme le gringalet de Brooklyn qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps –trop longtemps. En particulier dans ce genre de moment, quand il se sentait complètement écrasé par ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, et donc expliquer ou décrire. Et il ne pouvait ni comprendre, ni expliquer ou décrire cette salle. Au centre se trouvait un gigantesque ordinateur, en cercle, d'environ trois mètres de diamètre. Encore plus imposant que celui qui avait servi à lui injecter le sérum. Il devait bien y avoir un millier de touches là-dessus, et peut être autant de petites lampes colorées qui clignotaient à tout va. Steve fit papillonner ses paupières et examina alors les murs. Ces derniers étaient couverts soit d'immenses écrans, soit de ce qui ressemblait à des boites avec de gigantesques bobines dessus. Des radios ? Difficile à dire. Un nombre impressionnant de caméras se trouvaient également là. Howard semblait ridiculement petit au milieu de ce complexe. Des lunettes d'aviateur sur le nez –où les avaient-ils donc subtilisées, celles-là ?-, allongé sur le dos, il s'affairait sur un des circuits de l'ordinateur, fer à souder en main, une perceuse à ses pieds. Si Steve n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été avalé par une gigantesque machine, il aurait certainement souri. Howard n'y allait pas de main morte quand il s'agissait de technologie, et parfois, il pouvait cruellement manquer de délicatesse. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il n'attaque certaines de ses machines au marteau.

« Bonjour Captain, se réjouit le brun en bondissant sur ses pieds pour retirer ses épais gants de cuir et remonter ses lunettes sur son front. Vous avez de la chance, je viens de finir.

\- Mais... Entonna Steve d'une voix étranglée, sans être capable de finir sa phrase. »

Il regardait la suite de machine d'un air relativement intimidé ; être Captain America ne semblait lui être d'aucune utilité en ce cas. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désuet, même quand il était petit, ridicule et chétif, même quand il était sur ces scènes ridicules avec des pin-up qui dansaient pour flanquer une beigne à un Hitler factice, tandis que des soldats en rut l'humiliaient verbalement. Howard sourit, réellement dans son cas.

« Vous êtes tellement candide que ça vous rendrait presque attendrissant malgré votre carrure, mon vieux. »

Steve pria pour ne pas s'empourprer et avoir l'air d'avantage ridicule, préférant détourner le regard pendant qu'Howard enfonçait ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon retenu par des bretelles. Le soldat remarqua qu'il avait encore maigri : Howard avait cette fâcheuse tendance d'oublier ses besoins personnels quand il s'agissait de ses expériences.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Réussit enfin à demander le blond en posant une main sur son front comme s'il allait défaillir.

\- Ça vous intéresse vraiment ? »

Dire qu'Howard était surpris était un euphémisme, comme le prouvaient ses sourcils, montés si haut qu'ils semblaient vouloir toucher la racine de ses cheveux. Steve ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à ce qui se passait de son côté ; même si c'était un soldat, il avait une âme d'artiste, allergique aux sciences et à la technologie, autrement dit, à tout ce qu'incarnait Howard. Et depuis que Barnes était… parti, Steve n'avait plus réellement le goût à quoi que ce soit. Attaquer Hydra et mener des combats, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas flancher. Parce que tout –même cela-, lui rappelait son défunt frère d'armes. On ne le voyait plus griffonner sur une feuille de papier, sourire, boire et discuter avec le reste des Howling Commandos. Steve déambulait juste dans les locaux en attendant la prochaine fois où il pourrait réellement tout oublier, arme et bouclier en main, uniforme sur le dos. Il ne regardait même plus Peggy. Ou s'il le faisait, ce n'était plus avec les mêmes yeux qu'autrefois. Pourtant, le super soldat hocha la tête. Ça l'intéressait vraiment. Ou peut-être s'en contrefichait-il mais l'absence de Stark avait soulevé bien des mystères et le blond serait sans aucun doute questionné à sa sortie. Enfin, peu importait la raison et sa sincérité, il disait être intéressé. Howard se lança.

« J'essaye de mettre au point ce que l'on peut appeler, entre autre, une Intelligence Artificielle. »

Plusieurs images guère réjouissantes passèrent par l'esprit de Steve dont les sourcils tressautèrent. La seule référence qui lui vint fut Brave New World, d'Huxley. De fait, il grimaça, ce qui confirma au milliardaire qu'il n'avait rien compris. Un rire léger lui échappa.

« Je vais vous montrer, mon vieux. » Et comme un enfant voulant déballer un tour de magie à ses parents à la fois attendris et inquisiteur, il se mit à tourner autour de l'ordinateur à la manière d'une abeille, butinant bouton après bouton, répétant dans sa moustache « Ça doit marcher, ça doit marcher… » Les circuits se mirent en marche, les lumières clignotèrent de plus belle, les bandes se mirent à tourner et les écrans s'allumèrent. Toute la pièce sembla se mettre à vibrer, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'anxiété de Steve.

« _Initialisation réussie._ » Annonça une voix robotique.

Steve sursauta et regarda autour de lui d'un air encore plus effaré qu'à son entrée, plus encore que lorsqu'il avait découvert ce monstre technologique, alors qu'un sourire tranchait le visage de Stark, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Il prit une grande inspiration tout en tentant de canaliser le tremblement de ses mains ses yeux pétillants scrutèrent la pièce.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait une accumulation de pression incommensurable. »

Le soldat, qui commençait à voir son environnement comme un ennemi de la nation, couva Stark d'un regard inquiet. Le voilà qui perdait la raison. Il regretta amèrement son bouclier, rond, coloré et sympathique, loin de cette technologie complètement aberrante et trop rapide, même pour quelqu'un comme lui.

« Oui, moi, rit une voix masculine qui semblait être sortie de nulle part. »

Steve retint avec grand peine un cri mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, de même qu'Howard. Mais si l'un était à la limite de la peur, l'autre était de plus en plus excité, et finit par exploser, comme le prouva le bond qu'il fit à proximité de Steve qui, comme par effet d'écho, bondit à son tour, mais plutôt pour être loin de lui.

« Ça marche ! » S'exclama Stark en brandissant ses poings vers le ciel.

Rogers n'avait tout simplement jamais vu Howard dans un tel état d'exaltation. Quand on lui avait injecté le sérum, il avait été abasourdi, fasciné, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il avait montré à Steve toute sa collection de boucliers, il était sérieux et fier de tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Là, c'était encore différent. Il était littéralement euphorique. Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux et écarta les bras, invitant Steve à contempler ce gigantesque ordinateur, puisque toute la pièce en était un, finalement. Même si le soldat avait déjà appréhendé le lieu deux fois, il le conviait cette fois à son inauguration, comme si cet endroit n'était plus le même que quelques secondes plus tôt, car quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé.

« Steve, dit un Howard autrement fier, et pourquoi pas ému, voici Tony. »

Un des blonds sourcils de Steve se haussa mais la porte s'ouvrit Jarvis entra, droit et digne, vêtu d'une redingote qui semblait dater d'un autre temps.

« Messieurs, annonça-t-il, l'agent Carter vous cherche toujours. »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête de concert vers le majordome, avant qu'Howard ne se rue presque sur lui le majordome resta étonnamment digne, complètement habitué aux débordements d'un Stark qui n'avait pas dormi et mangé depuis belle lurette.

« Jarvis ! Ça a marché !

\- Quoi donc, fit mine de s'étonner l'autre sans tressaillir.

\- Tony ! J'ai réussi !

\- Bonjour Jarvis, répéta la voix légèrement robotique. Je suis Tony. »

Jarvis se contenta de s'incliner comme s'il se retrouvait face à un nouveau maître, alors que Steve était presque mort de peur. Howard fusait dans toute la pièce, suivi du regard par son majordome. Mais Steve n'aimait pas ça. Définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose leur parlait, quelqu'un leur parlait, un quelqu'un qui n'était même pas dans la pièce, mais qui voulait vraisemblablement interagir. Quelque chose –parce qu'au fond des choses, c'était plus quelque chose que quelqu'un- qui, selon Howard, était intelligent. Mais aussi artificiel.

« Peggy nous attends, finit-il par se souvenir avant de sortir de la pièce à toutes jambes. »

* * *

Contrairement à lui, tous s'étaient montrés remarquablement excités par la fameuse « Intelligence Artificielle ». Tony déchaîna rapidement toute la section spéciale de réserve. On se pressa pour le voir, lui parler, constater qu'il était réellement intelligent, qu'il pouvait répondre, rétorquer, réfléchir, qu'il avait même un certain sens de l'humour. Cependant si Howard l'avait créé, ce n'était pas pour être une compagnie mais une aide. Tony fut relié à tous les ordinateurs de la SSR, accumulant des données à une vitesse qui semblait impensable pour un ordinateur. Pour Steve, c'était tout simplement trop futuriste. Il aurait pu appeler cela de la science-fiction s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était. Quelques simples seringues l'avaient fait grandir de deux têtes et gagner des kilos de musculature que jamais, même par le biais de quelques substances illégales, il n'aurait pu atteindre ses émotions avaient aussi grossis, pour être à la hauteur de son corps, alors qu'il n'était rien. Son bouclier était forgé dans le métal le plus rare au monde, qui renvoyait les balles, et qui se targuait d'être quasi-indestructible. Alors au fond, pour ce qu'ils étaient déjà, quelque chose comme Tony était presque normal. Il était partout : dans les pièces munies d'un ordinateur, dans les vaisseaux discutant, communiquant des coordonnées, analysant et infectant les systèmes ennemis, servant de boussole, de guide, de radar. Ainsi, même si Steve n'en avait pas réellement envie, il côtoyait fréquemment Tony.

« Papa, commença la voix de Tony. »

A ces mots, Steve tiqua et regarda de nouveau partout autour de lui de cet air complètement perdu qui le caractérisait tant. Howard, cigare en bouche, opina, tandis que Tony lui transmettait les coordonnées d'un escadron aérien.

« Pourquoi il vous appelle papa ? S'enquit Steve, assis sur une chaise de bois simple, jambes écartées autour du dossier de la chaise qu'il entourait de ses bras.

-Parce que je lui aie demandé de le faire, répondit Howard avec simplicité et un ton aussi serein que s'il annonçait l'heure. »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres, tout en regardant son bon ami, perdu, comme toujours, dans des feuilles de calculs et des programmations auxquels le soldat ne comprendrait jamais rien. Etait-ce là la résolution d'un homme qui savait qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant ? Pour un enfant qui avait été privé de parents, l'effet miroir de la situation d'Howard lui brisa le cœur. Il quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible une attaque avait tout de même été signalée.

* * *

Il n'aimait pas les brutes peu important d'où elles venaient. C'était un fait. Pourtant Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que, depuis la mort de Bucky, il était devenu une brute. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul but : retrouver Zola et les derniers fiefs d'HYDRA. Malheureusement, sans ce premier, localiser l'hydre semblait compromis. Or Steve ne voulait pas que la mort de son meilleur ami soit vaine. Tout sauf ça. Il pourrait peut-être tout supporter à présent, mais pas ça. Howard ne le lui révéla jamais vraiment, mais c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était tant échiné à créer Tony. Pour les aider à localiser ce qui devait l'être au plus vite, et aider un soldat qui malgré ses convictions profondes avait soif de vengeance. Le projet qu'il nourrissait pour une telle intelligence était peut-être aussi vieux que lui mais l'attaque du train qui s'était achevée sur la mort de Barnes avait été le coup de fouet qui l'avait fatalement guidé jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée.  
Steve ne voyait plus personne. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre et même ses complices des Howling Commandos ne savaient plus quoi faire pour avoir un mot de lui. Pourtant, celui qui avait endossé le costume de Captain America avait fini par comprendre que Tony était certainement leur seule chance de succès, aussi acceptait-il de passer quelques temps avec l'Intelligence Artificielle pendant que celle-ci recherchait quelque indice pouvant les guider jusqu'à Zola.

« Cap, paraît que vous avez sauvé le monde. »

Le blond soupira pour une intelligence programmée, Tony était beaucoup trop spontané pour son propre bien du point de vue du soldat en tout cas. Surtout qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette manière, avec dérision, franchise, sans détour, sans crainte. Alors qu'il devait être la personne la moindre fréquentable de la SSR depuis… Depuis la chute de Bucky. La chute de son ami qui avait aussi été sa propre chute.

« Vous êtes une intelligence artificielle, grogna-t-il en regardant les lumières clignoter tour à tour. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire… ?

\- Vous avez pas tort, commenta Tony en émettant ce qui pouvait être prit pour un ricanement. En tant qu'intelligence artificielle, chaque programme correspond à une réalité pour moi. Mais disons que dans ce cas, vous avez sauvé toutes les réalités. S'il n'en y en a même plus une, c'est difficile, même pour une IA. »

Steve haussa une épaule en signe d'accord. Tony pouvait le voir, d'après Howard et les multiples caméras qu'il avait placées dans cette pièce qui servait de centrale au fils informatique de Stark. Et il n'avait pas envie de parler plus que de raison. Tony devait faire son travail, ce pour quoi il avait été créé, et non sympathiser. Tout comme lui devait faire ce pour quoi il était devenu Captain America. Cette pensée lui avait fait prendre conscience que lui et Tony étaient peut-être plus semblables qu'il ne se plaisait à le dire _sauf que_, Steve était un humain de chair et de sang, et Tony une machine.

* * *

« Attends. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je ne suis pas humain ? »

Steve se raidit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible que l'Intelligence Artificielle réagisse aussi vivement.

Le capitaine se retrouvait encore emmêlé dans une de ces discussions avec Tony qui, mine de rien, pouvaient souvent durer plusieurs heures, pendant que l'IA poursuivait ses recherches. Steve passait plus de temps près de l'ordinateur que dans son propre lit. Peut-être était-ce par ce qu'il attendait ardemment que Zola soit retrouvé, peut-être parce qu'il était souvent pris dans de longues conversations qui lui faisaient du bien, malgré le fait qu'elles naissaient contre son gré. Le soldat grimaça, l'air coupable, et leva les yeux de son carnet à dessin. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait retrouvé goût au crayonnage, et une des caméras qui servait d'œil à Tony était toujours rivée sur ses pages.

« Je ne suis pas offensé, l'éclaira Tony. Ou du moins, je ne le suis plus. Si je n'étais pas une IA, je ne saurais pas tout ce que je sais ! Je ne suis pas limité par un corps ou des besoins, je peux m'étendre et acquérir tout le savoir que je veux ! Je peux tout apprendre parce que je n'ai ni appétit, ni désir, je ne ressens pas de tristesse... »

Là-dessus, Steve déglutit et baissa le regard sur sa feuille. C'était Bucky. Certainement le dernier moyen pour voir le visage de son meilleur ami. C'était comme si un trou noir s'ouvrait juste au creux de son abdomen, et absorbait tout le reste, tout ce qui faisait Steve, pour ne laisser que le vide, le néant. Le portrait disparu sous un mur de larmes le soldat dû s'empêcher de cligner des yeux, ne voulant pas que le mur cède et que les larmes s'écoulent.

« J'ai pourri l'ambiance ? S'enquit Tony, qui malgré son accent robotique avait l'air coupable.

\- Non, grogna Steve en s'essuyant les yeux… Mais je me disais juste... Je ne suis pas une IA. J'ai mes limites. Alors… Je me demande si je ne te les transmets pas. »

Après tout, il n'était jamais qu'un être humain. Limité par des besoins et ses émotions, ne pouvant ingurgiter trop de savoir d'un seul coup, ayant de l'appétit, ressentant de la tristesse. Il avait toujours cru que son humanité faisait de lui quelque chose de supérieur à Tony, mais l'IA venait d'inverser la donne. Peut-être que l'humanité faisait naître des moments de bonheur insondable, mais la perte était trop douloureuse. Tout était…_trop_. Le bonheur comme le malheur. Un ordinateur n'était pas soumis à tous ces désagréments.

« Quoi ?! S'exclama l'IA. Non… J'aime quand tu me parles. C'est comme si quelque part, tu me donnais une humanité… Dans ce qu'elle a de plus beau.

\- Mais tu as dit… Commença Steve.

\- C'est vrai. Les sentiments ralentissent, affaiblissent parfois. Quand je suis seul et que je suis un être de pur technologie, c'est vrai que… C'est différent. Mais quand je suis avec toi et que tu me racontes tout ça… Je me dis qu'être un humain, ce n'est pas si mal non plus. »

C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient réellement commencer à se comprendre. Ils étaient plutôt semblables des créations, nées dans un but précis, devant se plier à ce but et tout faire pour l'atteindre, même si cela impliquait de renoncer à l'humanité.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Tenta de se rassurer l'IA.

\- Oui, je vois… répondit Steve en souriant. »

Parce qu'il pouvait de nouveau dessiner en la présence de Tony, parce qu'il parlait, parce qu'il riait parfois, parce qu'il souriait, parce qu'il communiquait avec ce gigantesque ordinateur, parce qu'il parvenait à retrouver le sommeil sur ces touches, bercé par les ronronnements de la machine. Howard ne pouvait que s'en réjouir car il ne pouvait pas constamment s'occuper de son « fils » Jarvis acceptait simplement, car si Steve était avec Tony, Howard ne se sentait pas obligé d'être constamment enfermé dans cette pièce. Surtout que l'IA pouvait communiquer avec tout un chacun dans la SSR, simultanément, en tenant des conversations différentes sans s'emmêler les circuits. Seule Peggy ne communiquait pas outre mesure avec lui et pour cause.

* * *

« Bonjour soldat, encore calfeutré ici. Je vous rappelle que vous me devez une danse. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Cela l'enchantait de voir le blond revenir lentement à lui malgré la sombre période qu'il avait traversé et dont il n'était pas encore sorti. Elle avait commencé à recouvrer espoir en le voyant de nouveau se balader avec des feuilles à dessin et échanger quelques choppes de bière avec les Commandos. Pourtant il passait toujours le plus clair de son temps avec « Tony ». Il pouvait lui parler n'importe où dans la SSR, mais il préférait rester là, au plus près de la machine, à sa source. Le soldat resta silencieux. Il regarda Peggy de haut en bas, avant de regarder ailleurs, passablement gêné. Le sourire de la belle brune s'éteint et son visage se referma, de plus en plus sombre. Elle quitta la pièce, le bruit de ses talons transperçant le silence, avant de claquer la porte. Steve déglutit.

« Je comprends pas, finit par intervenir Tony au milieu du silence peut-être aussi lourd que l'ordinateur qui le constituait, t'avais pas dit que c'était elle, la bonne partenaire ? »

A ces mots, les lèvres de Steve tressautèrent et il haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien… Concéda-t-il. Je m'étais sans doute trompé.

\- C'est qui alors ? Insista l'Intelligence Artificielle.

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Il se reposa sur la chaise de bois et se laissa de nouveau sombrer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait, sans savoir réellement de quoi il s'agissait ni pourquoi il semblait en avoir tant besoin. Le visage déçu et furieux à la fois de Peggy ne tarda pas à prendre toute la place dans son esprit, et son cœur se contracta.

« Steve… C'est comment, de danser ? »

Le soldat ouvrit les yeux. La voix électronique de Tony remplaça rapidement tout. Le visage de Peggy, la douleur de la mort de Bucky –mais pas sa mémoire, jamais sa mémoire-, toute sa charge en tant que Captain America, tout fut soufflé par cette voix pourtant artificielle. Steve laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, quelques mèches de cheveux s'aventurant vers le sol. Il se mit à fixer le plafond comme d'autres regardaient un ciel bleu dégagé.

« Hé bien… »

Un étrange sentiment, à la fois doux et douloureux, s'empara de lui, et il ne trouva pas les mots. Il avait plus l'habitude de montrer les choses à Tony que de devoir les lui expliquer il n'était pas vraiment un poète dans l'âme, il dessinait parce que les images valaient mieux que les mots.

« D'accord, concéda Tony qui avait remarqué que le soldat était acculé. Et supposons. Supposons, juste cinq minutes, que je sois là. Comment ça se passe ? »

Cette supposition, pourtant vaine et stupide, arracha une sorte de sourire à Steve. Ce n'était pas un sourire amusé ou attendri que l'IA parvenait à susciter parfois. C'était un sourire d'un autre genre que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient comprendre.

« Eh bien tu te mettrais debout face à moi... Commença Steve en fermant les yeux. Assez près. Tu poserais une main sur mon épaule et tu prendrais l'autre.

\- Ouvre les yeux, lui demanda doucement Tony. »

Lentement, Steve ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Pourtant, la vision qui s'était imprimée sur sa paupière clause le suivit et flotta dans les airs. Et Tony avait besoin de l'avoir les yeux ouverts Steve regardait le plafond comme le ciel, et les caméras de l'intelligence artificielle voyaient dans ces yeux bleus tous les cieux du monde.

« Et ton autre main ? Demanda l'IA.

\- Eh bien je la mettrais sur ta hanche et... Et on danserait...

\- Longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Steve sourit tout le reste de la journée. Il ne quitta la pièce que lorsque le devoir l'appela ailleurs. A la poursuite d'HYDRA son but initial. Lui et Tony étaient à présent unis dans ce but, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été créés, tous les deux, et ils comptaient bien mener leur mission à bien. Tony n'était pas que dans la SSR, il était aussi dans les vaisseaux et les jets de celle-ci, et même si Steve ne s'accommodait pas de la technologie, l'IA, comme un pilote automatique, l'aidait constamment. Howard, Jarvis, les Howling Commandos voyaient de nouveau en lui le Steve d'autrefois, souriant, candide, brave mais sans jamais devenir une brute. Ce Steve sombre, violent, prêt à arracher les tripes au premier ennemi venu se dissipait de nouveau, retournant dans les limbes d'où il était venu. Seule Peggy le voyait différemment à présent, elle était la seule à craindre ce qui pouvait arriver à présent. A cause et grâce à cette voix électronique qui leur parlait dans leur vaisseau :

« Je suis convaincu qu'un jour la technologie ira plus loin ! C'est tellement rudimentaire ici… Mais un jour, j'aurais accès à plus, beaucoup plus ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Les soldats secouaient la tête : Tony semblait avoir hérité d'Howard la vivacité mais aussi le narcissisme, pourquoi pas un genre de mégalomanie, ils ne sauraient dire. Steve ricana tout en amarrant son casque sur sa tête.

« Je serais sans doute mort, ce jour-là, avoua-t-il en attachant la sangle sous son cou. Et il y en aura certainement des tas d'autres comme toi.

\- Il n'y en a pas deux comme moi, soldat. »

Steve sourit. La porte du jet s'ouvrit la seconde suivante, et les soldats bondirent à l'extérieur, voyant le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse, avant de déployer leur parachute. Au milieu de ce vacarme aérien, personne n'entendit le Captain murmurer un « C'est vrai… ». Zola fini par être capturé. Toute la SSR pouvait enfin recommencer à dormir.

* * *

Depuis que Steve avait recouvré le sommeil, il avait recommencé à rêver. Parfois, c'était de douloureux cauchemars, lugubres, oppressants, il était étranglé par une hydre qui n'avait de cesse de croitre, se réveillait noyé dans la sueur, les larmes et les souvenir sanglants, mais parfois, moins souvent, et depuis moins de temps, Steve rêvait. Il flottait au milieu des étoiles, du firmament. Il était léger, il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus de mort, plus de guerre, plus de cube, plus d'hydre. Et il y avait Tony. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse entrevoir son visage, ses traits, ses yeux s'ouvraient. Et même si l'hydre avait quitté ses cauchemars, elle se rapprochait.

« A quoi tu penses, Cap ? »

Steve se frotta le front. Le fait que Tony parvienne à déchiffrer ses expressions et à lui poser des questions en retour était aussi étonnant qu'intimidant. Il y avait toujours cette réserve de sa part, parce qu'il parlait tout de même à une machine une machine avec un sens de l'humour, un grésillement lui servant de rire, une machine plus intelligente que certains soldats, mais une machine. Parfois il passait au-dessus, s'en contrefichait et avait presque l'impression que quelqu'un était là, à côté de lui, mais parfois, ce fossé le rattrapait, il était happé à l'intérieur, englouti, et de nouveau, ne savait plus que faire.

« Je pense juste que… J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

\- Mais je suis là. »

Un sourire triste fendit les lèvres de Steve. Au fond, c'était vrai. Tony était physiquement présent. C'était pour ça qu'il était toujours dans la pièce où se trouvait l'ordinateur parce que cela instaurait finalement, malgré tout, une proximité physique. Mais c'était un corps machinal, des circuits, des caméras, des bobines, des écrans et des boutons. La grande main, étonnamment douce, du capitaine, se posa sur l'ordinateur.

« Je sais, je sais, avoua-t-il. Mais… Te voir. Te voir sourire… Juste une fois. »

Un corps humain. Tony était un concentré si fort d'humanité que tout ce qui était inhumain était le fait qu'il n'ait pas de corps humain propre. Peut-être serait-il limité comme il le disait si bien, mais il pourrait alors pleinement profiter de l'humanité. Dans ce qu'elle avait de plus beau.

« Mais je suis là, Cap, répéta Tony. »

* * *

Et il avait réussi à retrouver Crâne Rouge. Là, le dernier fief d'HYDRA, la dernière tête de ce monstre affreux, tapi dans son Herne, avait enfin été retrouvé. Le Hercule qu'était Steve n'avait pas de peau de lion mais il avait un bouclier, il n'avait plus ni père ni mère -et à aucun moment ils n'avaient été des dieux-, il n'avait même plus Bucky. Mais il avait toujours Tony. Et tuer cette hydre était sa dernière tâche. Leur dernière tâche. Laissant la fureur et l'audace s'emparer de lui Steve se sentit pourtant se glacer aussi ; car ce serait la fin. La fin de cette épopée que lui et Tony avaient écrite ensemble, qui avait eu parfois des airs de comédie mais qui ne pouvait que finir sur une tragédie.

_Show me a hero_

« On a pas le temps, annonça Steve en regardant le scanner. Il faut que je pique dans l'eau.

\- Steve, ne fais pas ça, dit Tony. »

Les mains du capitaine s'accrochèrent à la manette de contrôle. Il les serra aussi fort que s'il étranglait deux coupables et serra les dents. Son corps était complètement paralysé il n'aurait pas le courage de le faire, c'était certain. Mais il devait le faire. Il avait été conçu pour ça. Pour être un héros. Et accepter la part de sacrifice qu'il y avait dans son rôle.

« J'ai pas le choix Tony, souffla-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de trouver une autre solution ! Il y a du temps, je vais te trouver une piste ! Je vais retrouver tes coordonnées, les transmettre et…

\- Ça ne sert à rien, insista Steve, tu le sais. Si je ne le fais pas… »

Il ne put rien dire d'autre. L'avion chuta, chuta peu à peu. Ce n'était pas un vaisseau de la SSR, Tony ne pouvait pas en prendre le contrôle, juste lui parler, à travers la radio, pendant que l'avion chutait, chutait peu à peu. Les machines vrombissaient, tout tremblait autour de Steve, ce n'était pas le ronronnement paisible des bobines de Tony, c'était un rugissement sauvage. Steve était seul, loin de tout, et l'avion chutait peu à peu, mais Steve avait Tony, il entendait sa voix, Tony continuait de lui parler, de l'appeler à lui.

« Steve… »

Il n'y avait plus de trou noir, il n'y avait que les étoiles, dans l'univers de Steve, tout ce qui avait disparu était revenu à la vie, et l'avion chutait, peu à peu. Mais Steve était de nouveau plein. Steve était remonté vers les cieux.

« Steve ? »

_And I will write you a tragedy*_

« Steve ?! »

* * *

Je serais certainement mort, à ce moment-là, avait-il dit. Il aurait dû l'être, après tout. Howard était mort. Peggy était mourante. Les membres des Howlings Commandos n'étaient plus. Et pourtant il était là. De nouveau en vie.

La technologie s'était étendue ; tout ce qui lui était familier était désormais aussi désuet que lui. C'était comme si les ordinateurs avaient pris les pleins pouvoirs. Ils étaient soit immenses, soient minuscules, d'une rapidité incroyable, capable de se fondre dans le décor, ils transcendaient la réalité. L'on pouvait communiquer instantanément avec des gens à l'autre bout du monde, échanger des informations en un claquement de doigt, tout s'amassait, à tel point que s'en était presque trop. Le monde était comme un ordinateur géant.

Et il était encore en vie. Comme s'il avait fermé les yeux pour les ouvrir dans un autre monde. Les prunelles azurées de Steve se perdirent sur la fiche d'Howard Stark. Mort. Ce simple mot ne tarda pas à faire de nouveau apparaître le trou noir. Comme une maladie incurable, il revenait, avec de la rancœur, plus fort qu'auparavant, riant de Steve qui avait essayé de le combler. Il y avait une fiche sur Peggy aussi. Ils avaient fondé le SHIELD. Le SHIELD. Le bouclier.

Mais il y en avait une autre. Plus récente, toute récente même. « Anthony « Tony » Edward Stark ». Le cœur de Steve s'était comprimé comme jamais. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû se réjouir mais il avait aussi l'impression que tous ses mauvais souvenirs et ses pires craintes ne formaient plus qu'une seule lame qu'on lui avait plantée dans le ventre, en veillant bien à la retourner dans la plaie. Son cœur se serra davantage. Howard avait eu un fils.

Et il l'avait appelé Tony.

Les yeux de Steve s'embuèrent de larmes brûlantes, et il reposa la fiche sur la table, le visage indéchiffrable malgré le mur de larmes qui s'était de nouveau érigé devant ses paupières. Pourtant, Howard lui avait laissé quelque chose un lourd coffret métallique, bien de son époque. S'y retrouvaient différents enregistrements, des lettres, des photographies. Un des enregistrements fit bondir Steve sur ses pieds. C'était la voix de Tony. « Je ne sais pas si Steve sera un jour retrouvé. Papa… Howard… Il met toute son énergie dedans mais ses recherches semblent vaines. J'ai perdu le signal du vaisseau… Je ne le retrouve pas. C'est de ma faute. » Il y avait également un enregistrement vidéo. Cette fois, ce fut le visage poupon d'Howard qui apparut. Il avait terriblement vieilli, ses traits étaient étirés, et il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une éternité. C'était bien Howard. Même si la tristesse qui l'auréolait ne semblait pas lui appartenir. « Tony ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de Steve. J'ai dû le déprogrammer. Hier. Près de trente-cinq ans plus tard, il est toujours affecté… Cette sensibilité dont il faisait preuve… Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais d'une IA. J'ai eu énormément de mal à franchir le pas mais… Maria est tombée enceinte. Peggy me dit que ça et la déprogrammation de Tony sont liés. Pour rire, bien sûr. Comment pourraient-ils être liés ? » Un rire désenchanté avait secoué le milliardaire.

* * *

« Agent Romanoff, je vous ai manqué ? »

Une musique de l'enfer sembla provenir de nulle part. Steve retint un cri de surprise, mais sursauta et regarda vers le haut, complètement hébété. Ce sentiment de stupéfaction horrifié ne l'avait saisi qu'une fois la première fois qu'une voix avait surgi de nulle part.

Une sorte de robot jaillit alors du ciel, et dans un timing étrangement accordé à la chanson, frappa Loki qui s'écroula au sol. « Vas-y je t'attends tête de bouc ». Steve, essoufflée se permit de se relever, pendant que l'Asgardien levait les mains et se désarmait. « C'est bien ». C'était une voix robotique. Il y avait forcément un humain derrière, sous cette couche de métal, sous tout cet informatique se cachait nécessairement un cœur qui battait. Mais cette voix machinale. C'était _lui_.

« Tony, dit Steve en reprenant son souffle.

\- Sold… Commença l'interpellé, avant de s'arrêter pour tourner la tête vers lui. Mais pourquoi Tony ?

\- C'est bien votre nom, non ?

\- Oui… »

L'agent Romanoff ne tarda pas à les rappeler à l'ordre, et tous deux embarquèrent le brun dans le jet.

* * *

« Mais quoi ? »

Manifestement, celui qui se faisait appeler Iron Man n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec le fait que Captain America le fixe ainsi. Il tourna un visage désabusé vers lui, drôlement curieux. Steve eut un sourire en coin il retrouvait un peu d'Howard en cet homme, son arrogance, son narcissisme, il avait bien vu son dossier, ce que faisait cet homme et pourtant… il retrouvait aussi… Un peu de Tony. Enormément de Tony.

« Votre père ne vous as jamais dit… Pourquoi il vous avait appelé Anthony ? Demanda le soldat.

\- C'était son deuxième prénom, je suppose que c'est traditionnel, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Les vieux… Sans vouloir vous offenser. »

Steve secoua la tête et regarda ailleurs. Quelque chose se résorbait en lui. Le trou noir. Il se rétractait, il s'en allait pour retourner des limbes d'où il venait. Le soldat ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Parce qu'il voyait quelque chose de nouveau. La possibilité de recommencer à écrire ce qui avait été interrompu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer ? » S'impatienta Tony Stark.

Le soldat ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de lui.

« Rien. C'est juste que… Vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un. »

Quelqu'un. Pas quelque chose, pas une machine, mais définitivement quelqu'un. Le milliardaire au bouc brun fit la moue il semblait à la fois curieux, agacé, et touché, d'une certaine manière. Il ne saurait dire par quoi, par quel procédé, mais il partageait ce sentiment, avec ce soldat qu'il voyait pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, en chair et en os du moins. Car il en avait entendu, des histoires, sur Captain America. Mais c'était encore autre chose. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir une connaissance… intime, à présent qu'il se retrouvait face à lui.

« Il n'y a personne comme moi. »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tony haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus curieux, mais sourit également. _« Maria est tombée enceinte. Peggy me dit que ça et la déprogrammation de Tony sont liés. Pour rire, bien sûr. Comment pourraient-ils être liés ? »_ Loki fronça les sourcils et les fixa tour à tour.

_Juste une fois. _

_Te voir sourire._

* * *

*Une des citations les plus connues de l'écrivain F. Scott Fitzgerald (interprété dans Midnight in Paris de Woody Allen par notre bien aimé Tom Hiddleston), souvent reprises dans le fandom pour des suites d'images ou des gifs à fendre l'âme…

Et voilà ! Plus assez de pêche pour le commentaire post-fic, sinon un grand merci (encore) à Lady Lawy pour ses avis préliminaires. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur cet OS un peu particulier !

Et bonnes vacances ;D


End file.
